Euphoria
by PaopuSora
Summary: Euphoria: A feeling or state of intense excitement and happiness.


**A/N:** A late birthday present for one of my sbfs, Jake-kun. AKA kanayashotbutthole on tumblr. Sorry this was late, I got really lazy which isn't good. I need to stop being lazy...Oh well.

* * *

It was just about summer time but Kyle knew he probably couldn't spend it with his friends. Well, at least a majority of it. He, of course, had to study as always whether it's for school or preparing for school. Kyle slouched a bit in his seat in slight frustration. His super best friend looked at him in concern.

"Hey Ky, are you alright?"

"Ya yar lookin' kinda down. Maybe I could give ya a bit of happy time if ya know what I mean."

Kyle just dully looked at Kenny unamused before answering Stan. "I'm fine dude. As for you, no thanks. I think I could live without you giving me anything." Kenny just pouted and resumed in throwing eraser bits at the fat kid beside him.

"AY! Poo' boy! Shouldn't you be saving those since you're so poor?" Cartman grinned at his stupid "joke" while Kyle just rolled his eyes.  
Kenny frowned and threw another one at his fat friend. "Nah, I don' even do school work. Fuck. Eat. Sleep. Good enough fo' me. All I need to complete my life is Kyle's ass." The blonde waggled his eyebrows at the fuming redhead.

"Kenny..."

The poor boy just chuckled and gave Kyle the most innocent look he could muster, "Yeeeees, Kyle~?"

"You're not getting anywhere near my ass. Get it? Got it? Good." Kyle turned back to look outside of the window. He messed with his salad a bit before finally just putting his fork down. He propped his elbow onto the cafeteria table with his chin on his palm. Maybe he should just run away from them? Run away from it all. Sometimes, it wasn't worth it anymore. The redhead closed his eyes as his friends glanced at each other.

Stan locked eyes with Kenny and nodded his head a bit. "Uh, I need to go get something from Craig." He stood up and left their little group to seek out the apathetic noirette. Kyle didn't seem to notice his super best friend leaving. It was almost like he didn't care at all about Stan which of course wasn't true in the slightest.  
Kenny shifted his eyes over to their fat friend. He just stared back at Kenny until he finally stood up. "Yeah yeah I can take a hint. Have fun fucking fags." Kenny rolled his eyes and watched their fat friend until he completely left the cafeteria.

The blond shifted his eyes back to Kyle who didn't seem to move an inch. You would think he would've at least shouted for joy when their fat friend left. But he just sat there, hypnotized by the window. Kenny couldn't take it anymore. Honors kid or not, he needed to take a break from school and all this crap.

"Hey Ky. We should skip the rest of the day." That seemed to snap Kyle out of his reverie.

"DUDE! We can't just skip! We have school. That's kind of important you know asshole."

Kenny just chuckled and grinned at the redhead, "Aw c'mon Ky. Skippin' one day won' hurt ya." The blond suddenly stood up and grabbed Kyle's wrist. "Besides, when was the last time you took a break from school?"

"You can't take breaks from school." Kyle rolled his eyes but slowly stood up.

"Sure you can! I always do."

"Ken. You barely come to class in general."

Kenny shrugged. "Jus' takin' a longer vacation." He then quickly left the cafeteria, dragging the Jew behind him. The redhead started to protest. Kenny couldn't have them getting caught. He pulled the Jew into his arms and slammed one of his hands over Kyle's mouth. "I know ya don' like this idea but ya need it Ky. I promise you can punch me later and stuff."

Kenny didn't waste anytime. He tried his best to evade the school staff along with various goody goody hall monitors. He didn't like them and had created bad blood with them over the years of his skipping endeavors.

Finally they made it out of the school. Kenny waited until they were a safe distance before finally moving his hand away from Kyle's mouth. He quickly started to pick up the pace, not allowing Kyle a chance to go back to school.

"D-Dude, where are we going?"

"Somewhere, ya'll see!"

Kenny grinned as he kept going. Kyle didn't have any choice but to follow the bouncy blond. It seemed like they were walking for ages. Kyle started to notice they were heading towards the outskirts of town. He raised an eyebrow. He wanted to ask Kenny but he knew he wouldn't get a straight answer. Most likely the blond would probably say 'just wait and see' or something that wouldn't even hint their future location.  
Soon they entered a little passage through the mountains that Kyle would've missed if he wasn't heading towards it. There was an opening not too far. It didn't take long for them to go through it.

Kyle's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when he saw what was beyond that passage. There wasn't snow at all. There was luscious green grass everywhere with multiple deciduous trees with not a single coniferous tree in sight. There was a nice clear lake with a little stream that seemed to be coming from the mountain tops. The lake must've been made out of fresh melted snow. One of the purest of waters. Kyle gasped a bit when he caught sight of animals he thought he'd never see. Animals that weren't fit to live in a snow cold and mountainous environment.

Kyle looked over at Kenny who was grinning at him. "Ken...I.."

"I told ya to wait and see. Nice vacation don' ya think? C'mon, relax. I usually come here for my vacations. Ya can come here too. Jus' don' tell the others. Who knows what people'll do if they find this out." The redhead could only manage to give Kenny a nod. The blue eyed blond chuckled before leading Kyle towards what seemed to be a meadow. He plopped down pulling Kyle down, making him land on top of the blond. "If ya ever need to escape jus' come here. I'm always here."

Kyle glanced down at Kenny. He could feel the blood rush to his face. "Dude...That's so gay." He rolled his eyes before rolling off of the blond.

"Who says I needa be straight?" He winked at the redhead before looking up at the sky. "But I do mean it Ky..."

Rolling over on his side the redhead watched the blond. His own euphoria...with Kenny of all people. "I guess it wouldn't hurt." He smiled at Kenny. "You don't need to be straight. Just. Be here for me…?" Kyle could feel his cheeks heated up a bit.

"I'll be more than here fo' ya." Kenny leaned forward and grazed his lips against Kyle's cheek making it heat up even more. In response, the redhead shyly slid his hand into Kenny's and slowly entangled their fingers together.

Kyle didn't exactly know his feelings for Kenny. But it was fine. He'll figure it out. One step at a time, one day at a time. As long as Kenny was there for him, even if he was there for him as more than a friend, it was fine. And the inevitable would come. Maybe Kyle will eventually give in to his blond euphoria.


End file.
